Shark
Sharks are large, carnivorous fish that dwell the many seas of the LEGO Universe. One of their main purposes in the game of LEGO Universe is to feast on Minifigures' remains after they fall into the oceans and rivers of Avant Gardens, Nimbus Station, Pet Cove, Gnarled Forest, and Portabello, effectively preventing players from going out-of-bounds. Although this counts as being Smashed! and thus causes the loss of coins, getting eaten by sharks can also unlock the Shark Bite achievements, which reward players with a Shark Model to place on their properties. Off the coast of the Launch Area in Avant Gardens, a number of sharks can be seen through the Binoculars circling around the boat of Wally Hornswaggle. When Farnham Spoon's shipment of fish goes bad, he asks players to feed five of the Stinky Fish to the sharks dwelling off the coast of Nimbus Station. Captain Jack Knife's crew of Pirates hunt sharks and hang them in the Gnarled Forest Pirate Camp, where players can shoot them with projectiles fired from ranged weapons, such as the Basic Flintlock Pistol taken from Swabbie the Monkey. Because the sharks swallow the pirates' cannonballs in life, they drop cannonballs when smashed. These cannonballs can be given to Black-Hearted Kevin to unlock the Cannon Cove Shooting Gallery and receive a Brown Pirate Hat, or given to Sky Lane who will reuse the cannonballs as bowling balls. When a player fires a cannonball from Captain Jack Knife's cannon, a shark will poke its head out of the ocean and swallow the cannonball whole. Repeating this process 25 times will unlock the 6 Pound Barrage achievement. The Venture League Buccaneer's Pistol 3 can charge up an attack that, when released, fires a shark out of the pistol. The shark flies through the air and inflicts 9 damage upon its target. Related Missions and Achievements * Shark Bite * Bowling Night * Gonna Need a Bigger Boat * Collect Cannonballs * Loose Cannonballs * Everybody's Chum, Chief Brody * 6 Pound Barrage Beta Information In early alpha, sharks had a different animation for attacking players. Rather than instantly jumping out of the water and swallowing the player as they do in the final game, multiple underwater sharks circled around the player, only showing their fins, before quickly pulling the player down under the surface and vanishing. The player's decapitated head would then re-surface a few seconds later, floating on its side, and then slowly sink. While the attack animation was later changed, the original shark fins can still be seen circling Wally Hornswaggle in Avant Gardens, and are also used to show players where to throw Stinky Fish for Farnham Spoon in Nimbus Station. Trivia * The sharks that eat players are modeled after the newer model of LEGO shark first introduced in the LEGO Agents theme. However, the Shark Model and sharks fired from the Buccaneer Pistol 3, as well as the sharks depicted in official artwork, are modeled after the older model of LEGO shark first introduced in the original LEGO Pirates theme. Gallery Wally Hornswaggle 2.png|Sharks circling Wally Hornswaggle's boat Pirate camp concept art.PNG|Concept art of the Pirate Camp, including a hanging shark piratesharks.png|The hanging sharks in-game Mission 230.PNG|Cannonballs inside a hanging shark Category:Animal